Crossover
by jennibare
Summary: Again another short entry into the Zutara 2009 with "Crossover". Late I know, but still. The Fortuneteller was right. She had had a great romance. Not a good description so just pop on in and give it a read.


**See I told you I had a couple ideas for the Zutara 2009 prompts. I'm just late in getting them out. Here's my take on Crossover. Short and sweet.**

Crossover

She lay sleeping quietly in that bed of silk, surrounded by her loved ones, her two sons, their wives and grown children with their husbands and wife. Her third great-grandchild, not yet two weeks old, was in the arms of his mother nursing in the chair across the room. Her life was complete.

The fortuneteller all those years ago had been right. She had experienced a great romance with a powerful bender. He was powerful beyond his bending. He was the Fire Lord, the redeemer of 100 years gone wrong and she his Fire Lady. And what a romance it had been! Enemies turned lovers. He was powerful in title, in bending, and in his love for her and their family. He had become her life and she his and together they had redeemed his people and rebuilt her own down in the South Pole. They had done so much together to make up for what they had fought against in their beginning.

He had passed on ten years prior, at the age of 105. Their oldest son now ruled the nation they had fought so hard to right after the end of the war. She had been devastated when he passed. She selfishly was not ready for him to leave her, despite their 85 years of marriage. It was still too soon. Her dear friend Aang, only a few years younger than herself, but still just as old, had come to console her as he himself having recently lost his love, Toph. She and Aang were all that was left of their group that had saved the world.

But now it was her turn. It was her turn to crossover.

As she took that last breath, looking around the room in eyes that had been failing her for the past several years taking in the family she would leave behind, she suddenly saw everything so clear. There at the edges of the room they all stood smiling at her, welcoming her. Sokka and his wife Suki, her mother and father and grandmother, Toph. From beyond them though, he stood gazing at her with such love and devotion that she couldn't help but to leap from the bed and run to him. It had been years since she had been able to do such a thing, but here she was. A young woman again running into the arms of her love. The same young man she had taken as her husband on that sunny day at the beach all those years ago surrounded by their family and friends. The same man who had given her her two handsome sons and with them their grandchildren and great-grandchildren. And he took her into those powerful, familiar arms and welcomed her home with kisses that still made her melt.

"I missed you," Katara cried.

"I never left. You know better than that. I'm not that easy to get rid of," his handsome smile teased her. She couldn't help but laugh. No, she couldn't get rid of him. Not that she ever wanted to again.

Brushing the tears of happiness from her cheeks, he smiled at her, "Are you ready?"

Katara continued touching his face in disbelief. Even here his scar remained. It was part of who he was. What made him strong. What made him Zuko. Her love. But his question confused him, "Ready for what?"

"To go back."

"But I don't want to go back. I'm here with you. It's been so long and I don't want to leave you again."

Before she could continue her babbling, he laughed gently, taking her face in his strong hands planting the sweetest kiss she could remember, "To play the game like we have before. To find each other again."

She quickly realized what he was talking about. With a stoic smile she agreed. Holding hands for a moment, white light then black surrounded them as they rushed through the universe.

The game began again. As they had many lives before. And how they would many lives after. Crossover to come back. It was the game of soul mates.

**

* * *

**

**Seriously I started crying as I wrote this. I hope it had the same effect on you (not that I'm trying to make you sad of course). The end part is inspired by the movie "What Dreams May Come" from a couple years back. Great movie with Robin Williams.  
**


End file.
